1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to office systems for use by office personnel. More specifically it relates to office work stations, such as each of which may accomodate one or several workers in a cluster. With the increasing use of computers in offices, modular work stations comprised of work spaces formed by means of partitions, have become commonplace in the office environment. Large room areas are now partially divided by partitions, rather than merely occupied by stereotyped rows of desks. However, problems have arisen from the use of dividing partitions. Typically they impede air movement causing extreme heat or cold in some areas, depending on the season. Accordingly, still more specifically this invention relates to thermal air circulation means within a modulator office system itself.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that numerous modular office systems have been designed in the past. While they all accomplish their intended task of providing ergonomic workspaces, they also have the undesirable characteristics of preventing adequate ventilation of the heat generated by the computer equipment and interfering with the circulation and distribution of heat or cold from the office's central heating and air conditioning systems. Thus there still remains a need at this time for an improved modular office system which overcomes the above indicated shortcomings.